Cirax
Cirax is an insane Special Class Skrall android and former leader of The Seekers of Ra'al. Biography Early life Cirax, like most Skrall, resided in the mountains of the jungle region of Spherus Magna, Bota Magna, sharing the region with the Iron Tribe before the Dreaming Plague. Cirax served the Elemental Lord of Rock, like the rest of his tribe. 100,000 years ago, the Ice Tribe stumbled upon Energized Protodermis, which caused a massive power struggle over the substance, known as the Core War. Cirax, like most other Skrall, fought under the command of the Elemental Lord of Rock for the substance. Core War Military Career Battle of Glass Hills In the desert region, known as Bara Magna, a well of Energized Protodermis was found in a massive collection of Sand Dunes, known as Sanded Hills. The well was found by scouts of the Fire Tribe and the Skrall. Cirax was in one of the two Corps that was sent to capture the the Energized Protodermis well. They encountered a Fire Tribe army, outmatching them 2:3. As soon as either side saw each other, they charged at each other, raising their swords at each other and attacking each other with mighty force The sandy and hilly landscape proved difficult for fighting on, and the large amount of sand that was kicked up greatly inhibited sight. During the fighting, Cirax, along with another Special Forces Skrall, encountered the Field Marshall leading the Fire Tribe army. Through unknown means, Cirax was able to fell the Field Marshall. The battle eventually got the Elemental Lords of Rock and Fire involved, and the battle heated to a whole new level. Both utilized their elemental powers on a devastating level. The Elemental Lord of Rock used the sand around him and the Elemental Lord of Fire created a massive inferno, turning the entire Sanded Hills into glass, hence its name. Many of the warriors in the battle were killed in this crossfire, either trapped in glass or incinerated. The battle ended with a win for the Skrall, but at heavy costs. When it was discovered that Cirax killed the enemy Field Marshall, who was notably ruthless and had killed dozens, Cirax was granted the name he uses today, as is tradition in Skrall culture. When extracting the Energized Protodermis from the well, Cirax fell into the pool of Protodermis, where he was quickly extracted. At first, it seemed as if he suffered no side effects, but it was later revealed that the Protodermis was slowly killing him. Battle of the Unending Lake I an attempt to gain land, Special Forces Skrall Stronius led a company, Cirax included, into the Unending Lake, the deepest lake in the region. However, they were ambushed by members of the Water Tribe. The result was a massacring of the company. Cirax helped the surviving Skrall retreat, holding off the Water Tribe soldiers. They successfully retreated, and the lake belonged to the Water Tribe. Battle of Iron Canyon Cirax participated in the Battle of Iron Canyon, where the dangerous terrain limited movement, and the narrow corridors resulted in massive loss of life. Cirax made it out relatively fine, and because of his performance in the battlefield, Cirax was promoted from Soldier Class to a Special Forces recruit. Final Seizing of Energized Protodermis Cirax was in the legion led by Stronius to attack the Ice Tribe's well of Energized Protodermis. As a recruit in the Special Forces, was in a small strike team to weaken the Ice Tribe's defenses from the inside, of which they succeeded. The Ice Tribe's hold on the substance was weakened, and they began to drain the resource The Shattering Cirax was on the desert region of Spherus Magna when the Shattering occurred. Like the vast majority of his species, they were left behind on the desert region, which was called Bara Magna. The Skrall moved to the Black Spike Mountains, where they began to conquer the area. It was a shock when the Baterra were discovered in the region 1000 years later, and the Skrall were getting picked off by them at a steady rate. Cirax was in a patrol that was attacked by the Battera. He was able to kill one Baterra, and took the corpse with him. He was the only survivor of that patrol. All the male Skrall eventually retreated from the Black Spike Mountains and resettled at Roxtus. Here, they adopted the Gladiatorial system like the other tribes. Here, Cirax discovered that he was dying. He experienced abnormal symptoms and got more sick by the hour. Since there was no cure for his condition, Cirax did something insane; he started to build a robotic body for himself. To start, he used most of the Battera he had killed. However, due to the poor condition it was in, Cirax had to get more supplies from others. As his condition worsened, so did his mental state. However, his robotic body was just about done. He just needed a way to transfer his brain to the new body. To do this, he went to an Agori of the Fire Rtive, who declined to help him. Cirax threatened the Agori and killed him when he was done with his work. With his new body complete, Cirax began the transfer. The Skrall forces, who had caught wind of his crime (killing for personal gain), went to his quarters where he was performing the body transfer. Intending to execute him, Cirax completed the transfer just in time. Due to the primitive design of the majority of the materials, the transfer turned Cirax insane. He slaughtered the Skrall forces sent to execute him and quickly ran out of Roxtus and into the barren deserts. Another side effect of the transfer was a fragmented memory. The Seekers of Ra'al After weeks of mindlessly wandering the desert, Cirax was captured by a group of raiders known as the Seekers of Ra'al, a vicious gang consisting of exiled Skrall and other Glatorian. Deciding not to kill him, they manipulated Cirax, using his insanity to their advantage. They then set him loose upon unsuspecting caravans and Agori. Cirax never left any survivors. During his time in the gang, Cirax was prone to massive fits of rage. During this time, most members of the gang ran and hid, not wanting to be slaughtered. However, in one of his fits, he killed the leader of the gang, effectively making Cirax the leader of the gang. Many weeks later, the gang was ambushed by a group of Glatorian who had set up a trap for the Seekers of Ra'al, resulting in the death of many gang members. To make matters worse, Cirax entered another fit of rage, slaughtering more gang members and eventually dashing out into the desert. Reformation of Spherus Magna Unbeknownst to Cirax, the massive Battle of Bara Magna had taken place in his absence. The reformation of Spherus Magna, as well as Mata Nui's usage of the Kanohi Ignika to bring plantlife to the planet was very shocking to him. He was surrounded by an abrupt appearance of green in what used to be a desolate planet. A long time has passed by since the last sighting of Cirax, much less one of his fits. Cirax is now considered a ghost story by many of Spherus Magna's inhabitants, a creature of folklore meant to scare younglings. Equipment Before Body Transfer Before the transfer to his robotic body, Cirax would be seen toting a Thornax, accompanied by two blades tipped with poison. Cirax was commonly known to poison his weapons before combat, using a toxin that is unknown to most. Cirax wore a specialized form of Skrall armor, to signify his rank. After Body Transfer After the body transfer to his robotic body, Cirax's abilities were greatly enhanced. His metal body was very durable, and his reflex times were enhanced. Cirax's new limbs could withstand much more pressure, allowing him to hold heavy objects and fall from greater heights In replacement of his blades, Cirax used a modified version of a Battera's claw, giving it a tentacle-like function. When fully extended, long cords, with the claws on the end, were used to greatly increase Cirax's range of attack. Much like his former self, the robotic body had a Thornaxx Launcher attached to it. Personality and Traits Cirax was once a loyal skrall, but when he transferred bodies he changed. Now he is cold and unforgiving, but also determined and unyielding, and during one of his fits of madness he can be aggressive and is unable to tell friend from foe. Cirax was commonly known to be very determined to the task given to him. He was ruthless in his carrying out of these tasks, often doing large amounts of damage. Cirax was known to be very selfish, usually in it for his own personal gain. He would sometimes disobey orders to meet his own ends, disguising it as benefiting the mission. Stats Trivia * This MOC uses four Skrall swords in two colors.